


Балаган 1

by tentacruel02



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Epilepsy Warning, Gen, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacruel02/pseuds/tentacruel02
Summary: Клип на песню Михаила Щербакова "Балаган 1".Видеоряд взят из сериала "Доктор Кто"  и одноимённого фильма 1996 года.Материальной выгоды не извлекаю.





	Балаган 1




End file.
